


Secret Ally

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Exits Blocked, Gen, Mass Defeat, Red Sky Take Warning, Sibling conflict, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: When Korokuma wakes up alone and with no idea what's going on a new friend arises to utterly save the day!





	1. Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



He didn’t know where he was.

 

 

He didn't know how he'd gotten here.

 

 

He only knew that his chest was screaming at him to do something about the terrible _burning_ pain-

 

 

 

And that…

 

 

 

That…

 

 

 

His eyes opened to reveal a fuming, red sky.

 

 

 

He was alone.

 

 

 

 

_Where…where is…?_

 

 

 

He couldn’t think.

 

 

 

_Where…am I?_

 

 

 

The little bear tried to move, but something wrapped around his torso kept him from doing so.

 

 

 

_Th-this is…!?_

 

 

 

Kokoro’s…

 

 

 

‘It’s about time you woke up’.

 

 

 

Vision swimming with errant droplets of oil, Korokuma searched for the source of the voice.

 

 

_I know it…_

 

 

_**How** do I know it…?_

 

 

 

A second later, he had his answer.

 

 

 

‘Hah!

 

 

Hyahh!!’

 

 

 

 

SLASH!

 

 

KER-SMASH!!

 

 

 

A silver-haired blur moved like the wind through an ever-growing ring of Beasts.

 

 

 

Her hacking gun did half the work, while a stainless-steel meat cleaver did the rest.

 

 

 

 

_‘Emily!?’_


	2. It's Really You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought she'd died!?

Stunned, he didn’t register her answer at first.

 

 

‘Yup.

 

 

Guilty as charged’.

 

 

 

‘But…’

 

 

 

His feverish mind fought to assemble the events of that morning.

 

 

‘You…died…’

 

 

 

‘You mean, ‘that’s what it looked like’ don’t you?’

 

 

Piercing red eyes met his flagging pink ones.

 

 

Without even looking, a crimson stream carved an ’S’ through a squad of five bears, and a series of quick-silver bursts reduced six more into metallic slices of meat.

 

 

 

‘Yeah, I should’ve told you back then what I’m telling you now:

 

 

 

It’s going to take a lot more than the likes of them to bring me down'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody see this coming?


	3. Dance Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see Emily in all of her fighting glory.

‘Just _watch_ me!!’

 

 

He did.

 

 

_She’s like… **a tornado!**_

 

 

_I’ve never seen anything like it before…_

 

 

Whirling and twirling like a swords-wielding ninja, the girl beheaded, bisected, and punctured every last one of them.

 

 

_Is this girl an **Ultimate!?**_

 

 

 

Giving one last graceful pirouette, Emily ended her dance of battle in a perfect curtsy.

 

 

 

When she looked up again, her eyes were solid- _gold_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of Genocider Sho, here we go again.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the same as the summary.

_What?_

 

 

Why had her eyes suddenly shifted!?

 

 

 

_This didn't happen at the apartment..._

 

 

 

Shocked, he watched as the girl stood up, sheathed her blade into a belt slung over her shoulder, and collapsed into a Criss-Cross Applesauce stance.

 

 

 

‘Aw, man…

 

I’m so _tired!!’_

 

 

 

Rubbing her eyes, she barely noticed the bear’s jaw drop!

 

 

 

A man’s voice was issuing from her mouth!!

 

 

 

‘…Miss Emily?

 

 

Is that you!?’

 

 

 

‘Hm?’

 

 

The sleepy warrior looked at him with zero recognition.

 

 

‘Oh.

 

A talking bear.

 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

 

Well, I guess that’s something’.

 

 

 

What could he possibly say to that.

 

 

He had no idea.

 

 

 

‘Erm, who are you exactly?’

 

 

 

The warrior did a double take.

 

 

 

’Wait.

 

 

A _talking bear!?_ ’

 

 

 

 

He leaped to his feet, shivering.

 

 

 

 

‘Oh my wordy, what the heck’.

 

 

 

 

_Same here, I suppose?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this guy. He's so adorkable! XD


	5. Meet My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Meet Nemiah...

‘The name’s Nemiah.

 

I guess Emmy never told you about me, huh?’

 

 

 

Korokuma was still attempting to process the fact that there were two people in one person.

 

 

 

’…No.

 

 

She didn’t’.

 

 

 

The boy sighed, and sat down again.

 

 

 

‘Eh, that figures…’

 

 

 

She always _was_ a little scared of me.

 

 

 

‘Of you?’

 

 

‘Sure!’

 

 

 

He gave the bear a dry smile.

 

 

 

‘When you happen to be the son of Janus, two-in-one is pretty much the standard deal.

 

Spent most of my life with her never knowing about me.

 

 

And when she _did_ find out…’

 

 

He winced.

 

 

‘Yeah.

 

It wasn’t pretty’.

 

 

 

‘…What triggers the switch?’

 

 

Nemiah stared at him with a neutral expression that was straining to break free of its confines-and probably would at any minute!

 

 

‘Oh…my apologies Master Nemiah!

 

I didn’t mean to offend-‘

 

 

 

‘Now hold on just a _darned_ minute!’

 

 

 

The man’s face had blossomed a deep red.

 

 

 

‘Where do you get off callin’ me a dude!?’

 

 

 

‘…I beg your pardon?’

 

 

‘Seriously, what’s the difference between ‘Miss’ and ‘Master’!?

 

You don’t got to change your ways of talkin’ just ‘cause I’m a man, that ain’t decent!’

 

 

 

‘Oh’.

 

 

 

_I didn’t know that._

 

 

 

 

*Awkward silence*

 

 

 

 

‘…My sister’ll wake up as soon as I run out of energy’.

 

 

 

‘Oh’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's too much fun to write, I swear. (:


	6. Trouble Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monokuma Beasts return.

 

Click.

 

 

Click.

 

 

Click.

 

 

 

UPUPUPUPUPUPU~

 

 

The little bear felt his entire body go rigid with fear.

 

 

‘Where is that noise coming from?’

 

 

Straining his peripheral vision, chills ran down his spine:

 

 

 

More Beasts were climbing up the wire-framed fence!!

 

 

’Nemiah…I think we’re in trouble…’

 

 

As his golden eyes took in the sheer size of the rapidly-approaching opposition, a Daredevil’s smirk slowly spread across the warrior's face.

 

 

 

‘Oh they ain’t gonna know what hit ‘em’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it get to be so late? I've gotta eat dinner, soon!!


	7. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special attacks, anyone?

In short, they really _didn’t_ know what hit them.

 

 

 

 Korokuma watched in awe as Nemiah began Phase 1 of his attack:

 

 

 

The Sausage Slicer.

 

 

 

In short.2, it consisted of him running at full speed into the crush of murderous bears, and going all out with his ultra-sharp cleaver!

 

 

 

So many bits and pieces were flying everywhere that it was almost like he was attacking them with a ridiculously-lethal pair of scissors!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Phase 2!


	8. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Attacks, Pt. 2

Next, the rabid warrior pulled free his hacking gun from the belt-sheath, and initiated Phase 2:

 

 

The Hacking Rush.

 

 

‘Eat this, creeps!!’

 

 

Laughing like a maniac, he aimed the barrel at their evil faces, pulled back the trigger, and let it stagnate.

 

 

 

The orb of special code it produced grew, and grew until it was about the size of an overstuffed disco ball.

 

 

 

 

When he let go, it exploded in their faces with the loudest BANG!! the little bear had ever heard in his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more left, now...


	9. Phase 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Special Attacks Saga.

Finally, Nemiah entered Phase 3:

 

 

The Twister.

 

 

Planting both feet firmly on the ground, he placed his cleaver in front of his hacking gun, and then spun in several perfect, graceful circles, upping the speed with each revolution.

 

 

The code whirled, and twisted in upon itself until a formidable cyclone of cherry-red code was produced.

 

 

 

Then...

 

 

 

He let it _rip_.

 

 

The cleaver’s path of spiraling destruction whipped through the remaining Beasts like a hurricane!!

 

 

 

 

And when it stopped, they were each covered in fanciful, flowered ‘tattoos’.

 

 

 

 

KA-BOOOOMM!!

 

 

 

 

Turning back to the amazed bear, he flashed him a thumbs-up.

 

 

 

‘It’s all good!’.

 

 

 

You can rest easy, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!! (:


	10. Emily Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's baaa-aaack~!!

He then yawned and stretched.

 

 

‘Dang!!

 

I am _bone_ -tired…’

 

 

‘It _is_ rather late’, Korokuma agreed ‘At least, as far as I am aware…’

 

 

‘Yeah…’

 

 

Nemiah curled up into a little ball on the filthy ground, eyes beginning to glaze over.

 

 

 

’Think I’m gonna pass out for a bit…’

 

 

 

 

As soon as his eyelids had fully drooped, he was _gone._

 

 

 

 

Korokuma waited expectantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Oh my gosh!!

 

 

No way!

 

 

No!

 

 

Flipping!!

 

 

WAAY!!!’

 

 

 

 

Emily sprang to her feet, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

‘You did _not_ take me over while I was exhausted!!!!’

 

 

 

Korokuma winced at the horrific betrayal in her tone-

 

 

 

 

Which is just about when she noticed him.

 

 

 

‘K-kor-o…’

 

 

 

‘It’s fine’, he said graciously.

 

 

 

‘Your brother and I have no bad blood between us.

 

 

In fact, I think he’s a wonderful man!’

 

 

 

‘W-well…’

 

 

 

The girl huffed in frustration.

 

 

 

’That’s…not what I was expecting to hear.

 

 

Do you know how many people flip out when they hear about us!?’

 

 

 

‘No, but I can imagine’.

 

 

 

She let out a long-suffering breath.

 

 

 

‘I just…

 

 

 

I just wish things were different between us.

 

 

 

 

That's _all_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much longer, now...


	11. Mock-Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lightness is sorely needed.

So saying, she sank back to the ground.

 

 

 

‘…If you don’t mind my asking’, Korokuma started, ‘How exactly did you escape from those barbaric monsters?

 

 

The last thing we ever saw of you was your person being shredded by claws’.

 

 

 

Emily ran a hand through silver hair.

 

 

 

‘I…I couldn’t tell you’.

 

 

 

He instantly put the pieces together.

 

 

 

‘ _Nemiah_ was the one who escaped’.

 

 

 

‘Yup…’

 

 

 

...

 

 

An awkward silence fell.

 

 

‘What do you imagine that it was like?’

 

 

 

She thought for a moment.

 

 

 

‘Hm…

 

 

Well…’

 

 

 

She stood up, and assumed a brave posture that was _extremely_ reminiscent of Captain Morgan.

 

 

 

‘Hey now!

 

 

Don’t you go trying to dig your claws in me!!

 

 

Don’t you know who I am!?’

 

 

 

*Mock bishie-sparkle*

 

 

 

‘I’m Nemiah, and I’m gonna kick your sorry butt-‘

 

 

 

She saw Korokuma blink at her in bewilderment.

 

 

 

‘ _Was_ it…like that?’

 

 

 

‘Eh, I don’t know’.

 

 

She shrugged.

 

 

 

‘It wouldn’t surprise me if it was.

 

My brother’s been hammy since the day he was born!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, they'll get to the exit...


	12. A Depressing Fact Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't as conditional as we'd like it to be, sometimes.

‘So…what now?’

 

 

Emily sighed.

 

 

‘We get out of here, of course.

 

Followed by finding my boat, repairing you, and then going after that little girl’.

 

 

 

‘…Those are excellent ideas’.

 

 

 

‘Thanks’.

 

 

She crouched down, and gathered the injured creature up into her arms.

 

 

‘You know something?

 

 

You’re the first person to accept me for who I am, extra brother and all’.

 

 

 

‘…’

 

 

_Oh my…_

 

 

 

‘Is that true?’

 

 

 

‘Yup’.

 

 

 

She looked out at the horizon, a sad resignation slowly creeping its way across her features.

 

 

‘Depressing, isn’t it?’

 

 

 

I might as well call you my first real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good friends are golden. End of story.


	13. I Swear I'm Not Joking When I Say That This Is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got talents you wouldn't even know!

On their way to the roof exit, Korokuma was struck by something:

 

 

A large, plastic duck.

 

 

‘Emily?’

 

 

‘Yeah?’

 

 

 

**What is that?**

 

 

She blushed beet-red so fast…

 

 

‘That’s-a-um…’

 

 

 

‘A what?’

 

 

 

‘A…t-training potty…’

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

‘What’s a training potty?’

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

‘You don’t know!?’

 

 

 

Her shock was evident.

 

 

 

‘I suppose not?’

 

 

 

She let out one amazed chuckle, and then shook her head.

 

 

 

‘Let’s just go…’

 

 

 

‘...Did I do something wrong?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Korokuma! He has no idea...


	14. The Thing About Trying To Escape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like getting out of here isn't going to be as easy as they'd initially thought.

As it would turn out, their way down had already been opened up for them.

 

 

’Rather convenient’, Korokuma quipped.

 

 

‘Yeah…

 

About that'.

 

 

Emily scratched her head.

 

 

' _I'm_ the one who opened up those doors’.

 

 

 

 

‘Ah’.

 

 

 

Descending the staircase within, the two survivors found themselves inside what appeared to be an abandoned hospital.

 

 

 

‘Where _is_ everyone?’

 

 

 

Emily’s lips tightened with the unpleasant truth-

 

 

 

‘They’re all _dead_ ’.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

From then onward they walked in silence.

 

 

 

That is, until they reached their second exit:

 

 

An old-fashioned elevator.

 

 

 

‘Here it is-‘

 

 

Emily’s eyebrows raised at the inconceivable sight before her.

 

 

‘Wait, _what!?_ ’

 

 

 

She rushed over to the _iron grate_ covering it in disbelief.

 

 

 

‘How did _this_ get here!?’

 

 

 

‘Mayhaps the Beasts did it to keep us from successfully escaping their grasp?'

 

 

 

The girl rubbed her temples.

 

 

 

‘Yeah, I guess that _would_ be the most logical explanation...’

 

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

 

‘Okay...we’re gonna have to take a little detour.

 

 

The power switch should be around this building somewhere.

 

 

 

If we can find it and activate it, we'll _finally_ be able to leave this place!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments, below!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at Chapter 1! You guys ready!?


End file.
